<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speared by Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495324">Speared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Torture, Violence, like ouch :((</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel gets captured by some unsavory folks who want to kill him.</p><p>Unfortunately, Marc is included in the crowd of the unsavory folks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MarcNath Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uncreative title I know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel blinked, confused, as he woke up. Why was he on the ground and not on his bed? Looking around revealed he was not in fact in his room and was instead in some sort of empty warehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He attempted to rub his eyes awake before a sharp pain rushed through his palms. With a quick glance towards his hands, Nathaniel saw both of them had been impaled by knives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought he would’ve been panicking by now, but he felt strangely calm. He could still kick his legs at least. To his left, he noticed some rope tied to a stake in the ground a couple meters away from him. Turning his head back to the ceiling, he found a spear hanging by a rope above his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake!” A girl with black hair hovered above him, “I bet you want to know why you’re here, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel nodded, still freaking out internally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you know how your dad is that big important guy in the weapons industry? Well, since you’re his son, we’re going to kill you to send a message! Probably out of your blood to be honest. We just want him to give up the big weapon he’s working on now!” She pointed up towards the spear, “That’s connected to a rope. If it’s cut, that will impale you! Just to be extra!” Her manner of talk made it sound like she was adding sparkles to her words. “Oh, but we’re not gonna cut it!” She waved over another larger male. He looked like a bodybuilder. The man gestured to a lit candle underneath the rope. “We’re going to burn it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rope already looked close to tearing in two. Nathaniel suddenly understood the events that would occur from the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait!” He pleaded, “We can talk about this! Please don’t kill me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl shrugged, stepping back with her accomplice, “Sorry! The rope’s pretty much already burned all the way through!” She waved goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel winced as he heard the rope snap. He stiffened up as he felt the spear pierce his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple seconds, he took a shaky breath. It had impaled him deep enough to not fall, but it hadn’t hit any of his essential organs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, he thinks so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl huffed, stomping her foot, “Hey! That had to be set higher! Who messed it up?!” She walked into a side room before yelling something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel closed his eyes, still trying to control his breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nathaniel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel’s eyes snapped open at the familiar voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend stood in front of him, shovel in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marc?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl draped herself over Marc’s shoulders, “Come on, you were the one who set it up, finish the job!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Set it up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc hunched in on himself, “D-Do we have to? Come on, can’t we do something else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marc.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy sighed, raising the shovel above his head. He stiffened upon making eye contact with Nathaniel’s terrified expression. Nathaniel kicked weakly at Marc’s legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marc, Marc, please, don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” He whispered, slamming it downwards, hitting the spear, driving it deeper into Nathaniel’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel screamed out in pain with the impact. He started begging, crying for it to stop. Marc could barely hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It hurts!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc shook as he raised the shovel again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” The writer shouted, bringing the shovel down again, dragging yet another shriek of pain out of Nathaniel, “Don’t you know how much this already hurts?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel stared up at him, tears spilling out of his eyes at this point. His eyes crinkled up as he smiled pitifully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not doing a good job of convincing me you want me to be dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc flinched, “Nathaniel…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The artist’s smile fell, along with the tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want.. to see my class.. my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. I want to keep making comic books. I wanted us to get married… Maybe adopt a kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dryly laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess that’s not an option anymore.” Nathaniel looked up at Marc, “But if anyone has to kill me, I’m glad it’s you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc hiccuped, dropping the shovel on the ground. “I-I can’t.” He backed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man from before growling, storming up, “Then I will.” He snatched the shovel off the ground, swinging it in an overhead arch to finally send the spear through Nathaniel’s lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy choked on his blood, before it all spewed out of his mouth. He hacked it up for a couple seconds before his body fell limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc’s body started shaking as he watched the blood spread out from the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friend smiled, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “C’mon dude! It’s over now! Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc felt numb as he left the warehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc curled up into a ball as he watched the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel’s dad stood there, talking about how the news about his son was a great disappointment, but he would continue to develop his weapon in memory of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, hugging himself. The laughs turned hysterical as tears fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, it was all for nothing, huh?” He placed his head in his knees. Marc smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t worry Nathaniel. I’ll be with you soon.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by like 3 different things </p><p>That one Christmas special for Super Mario World (the cartoon)<br/>(Danganronpa Spoilers (Specifically Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc) for the next two videos)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iu7_q1MlP-c <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVFpbtyeI8M</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>